The Barrier of Light
by FireApparition
Summary: When the gang goes on a mission. They have to go through a barrier to reach there destination. What they don't know is that only humans can pass through it. When Kurama and Hiei go in however... Kurama becomes all human and Hiei becomes stone. Read to fin


Ok yet another fan fic I have for you. Ok this one should be really good I have wonderful plans for it, so please give it a chance k.

Disclaimer: Will never ever own YYH.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Yusuke, and Kuwabara were sitting in Koenma's office waiting for Hiei and Kurama to show up.

They were called to spirit world because once again they had yet another mission to complete.

All was rather boring. Kurama was late because he had to finish school before he did anything else. Hiei no one knows if he will actually show up. No one really knows with him.

"Well Kurama should be on his way now, because school had just gotten out" Yusuke said looking down at his watch.

"Hello Yusuke, and Kuwabara" Kurama said as he walked in the door.

"Wow you got here rather fast" Kuwabara said amazed.

After Kurama walked in, Hiei walked through the door as well.

"Hey Hiei, I didn't think you were going to show up" Yusuke said.

"Hn" Hiei simply replied.

"Alright now that everyone is here I will begin to describe your mission" Koenma said as he put papers on the desk.

"You need to travel to the other end of the world. There is field there, an empty field. Demons that escaped from Makai are lurking there. It is the core of human world. You need to kill those demons before they destroy the core heart, if it is destroyed everyone in human world will die, and thus it will explode" Koenma stated.

"So how will we know the way there?" Yusuke asked.

"You will have a compass that will lead you to the exact point" Koenma said as he held up the compass.

"Well then shall we start going" Kuwabara said impatiently.

"Hold on, I forgot to say that there is a powerful barrier around the core heart, I don't know what type of barrier it is but the demons over there are trying to do what they can to take it down, they aren't going through it, just be careful" Koenma said and then he watched the gang leave.

Botan then helped everyone get back to human world.

"Be careful Yusuke" Botan said then flew off.

Yusuke watched Botan fly away.

Alright well shall we go.

So everyone started walking towards the ocean that was coming up. The compass was pointing that direction.

They got to the ocean

"Wow I can't see very far, it sure is foggy" Kuwabara said looking around.

"Hey lets go get a boat to rent" Kuwabara said pointing over to a boat rental place.

"Alright" Kurama said as he headed toward the station.

"Can I rent a boat to take across the ocean?" Kurama asked as he pulled out some money.

"Yeah sure, you can take boat 11" the rental guy said.

"Thank you" Kurama said as he grabbed the boat key and walked back to the gang.

"Shall we go" Kurama said with a smile.

"Yeah" Yusuke said as everyone walked to the boat.

Yusuke started up the boat, and they drove off into the sea.

After about a day of traveling the ocean, they finally made it to some land.

Everyone got off the boat and onto the land.

"Well the compass says we are about a mile away from the barrier, lets go" Yusuke said, then everyone walked forward.

Finally everyone reached the barrier,

"Well it looks like the monsters took the dive through the barrier" Kurama said, "I don't sense them at all."

Hiei just started walking through.

"Hey Hiei wait up" Yusuke yelled as everyone followed behind.

About half way through the barrier.

While everyone was walking Hiei, and Kurama stopped moving.

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned around.

They saw sparks emitting from around Kurama and Hiei. "What's going on" Yusuke yelled as he noticed they couldn't move.

"Yusuke go on without us, we will catch up" Kurama said as he was trying to move.

Yusuke and Kuwabara ran on ahead.

Kurama broke free, and was able to move again.

He turned towards Hiei, he noticed Hiei was looking down at his hand. Kurama then looked down towards Hiei's hand as well.

"No" Kurama said as he noticed Hiei's hand was turning into stone, and it was slowly spreading.

"Hiei can you move?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah" Hiei replied, but was still in shock.

"Ok, we need to reach Yusuke and Kuwabara" Kurama said as he walked forward and Hiei slowly followed after.

"There they are" Hiei said. He wasn't able to move his hands, and now he can't move his wrists.

"Hiei you stay here, I will fight, in the condition you are in you can't even grab hold of your sword" Kurama said as he pulled out a rose.

"Rose whip" He said... but the rose didn't transform.

"What?" Kurama said shocked that the rose didn't transform.

Kurama turned around facing Hiei and said "I have lost all of my energy and powers, how can that be?"

"So what your saying is you lost your demon side" Hiei said approaching Kurama.

"Yes it is what I'm saying" Kurama said getting angry.

Kuwabara then took his focus off the demon and noticed Hiei and Kurama standing over in the distance.

Yusuke then fired his spirit gun right through the last demon's head.

Yusuke turned around to find that Kuwabara was already near Kurama and Hiei.

'Some help you were' Yusuke thought as he headed over to the other's.

He finally then made it over to the rest.

"Yusuke we need to leave this barrier now" Kurama said abruptly.

"Why?" Yusuke asked.

"Urameshi open your eyes and look" Kuwabara said pointing to Hiei's hands.

"What! Hiei what happened to?" Yusuke asked again

"We will tell you later now lets move" Kurama said as him and Hiei turned around and left followed by Kuwabara and Yusuke.

After only a few minutes everyone was out of the barrier.

Everyone didn't say a word, and just walked back to the boat.

"So Kurama why didn't you start turning into stone?" Kuwabara asked noticing Kurama hadn't suffered the same fate.

"I did get struck with the barrier's power. I turned into a human. I know longer have Yoko, or my energy" Kurama said worriedly.

"Wait why didn't the demons by the core get effected?" Yusuke asked out of curiosity.

"They must have found out a way to make them selves immune to the barrier's effects" Kurama said answering Yusuke's question.

"Hey Hiei it looks like the stone has stopped spreading" Kuwabara said.

"Yeah it did stop" Yusuke said.

"It stopped spreading on your arms Hiei" Kurama said.

"Not quite" Hiei said looking down at his feet.

"It's now spreading, from the legs up" Kurama said worriedly.

"This is really bad" Yusuke said worriedly.

* * *

Alright that is the first chapter. Please review. Believe me this story will defiantly get better. Ok well I want at least 3 or more reviews ok. If not more. Well I am out I will update quickly though ok.

-F.A.


End file.
